Head Shake
by Dawnmoon76
Summary: Where the only way to respond to Neal's antics is with a head shake. Join the team on their day to day lives. (Semi-connected oneshots) (Slow, sporadic updates. Mainly used as a way out of writers block.)
1. Roasting 'Mellows

**AN: I was looking around for prompts and ran into a list of words (101 of them to be exact) and I decided I'd write one shots for them. The hardest part-believe it or not- was deciding which fandom to write in. It was between Percy Jackson (but it got disqualified because I'm starting a different series of oneshots for that) Fullmetal Alchemist (Similarly I already had a twentyish chapter thing going for that.) Sherlock, White Collar and Psych. I figured it'd be kinda hard for Sherlock and all my Psych attempts haven't turned out very well. So White Collar it was! Here's the first one! (Not all ANs will be this long.)**

 _ **S'mores~**_

Peter was about to strangle Neal. Peter was just not in the mood to deal with the cheery CI.

It was early December and there was a blizzard raging outside. One of the worst of the season thus far. The office was dark, the blizzard had knocked out the power, and it was after hours.

They weren't the only two in the building however, Diana and Jones were there as well. Along with plenty of other agents and personnel from different floors. The only way from one floor to the next were the stairs, so after everyone was checked on and accounted for, people stayed on whatever floor they wanted. Minimal work was done, as the computers were down, and most of people were trying to entertain themselves.

Neal however was trying to entertain everyone else, perhaps their irritated reactions were entertaining for him too.

He was currently making...something, out of paperclips. Peter couldn't really tell but if he ask Neal he'd probably say art.

"I have an idea!"

"NO!" Three voices yelled back. Neal pouted for a second.

"C'mon guys! This one isn't bad!"

Peter sighed. "What?" When he saw the smile he wished he just stayed quiet.

"S'mores!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Diana asked in disbelief.

"We can make s'mores! We'll probably be stuck here all night and making s'mores can pass the time!"

"Sure." Jones shrugged. "Why not?" He said, answering his boss' exasperated glare.

"Yes! Okay." Neal clapped before running out the glass doors and into the stairwell.

"Uh, are we really about to make s'mores in the middle of the office?" Diana asked.

"Anyone else wondering how? Where is Neal gonna get the supplies?" Peter asked. After a round of shrugs they sat in comfortable silence. Until Neal barged back through.

In his arms he carried candy bars, a bag of marshmallows and a box of gram crackers. His pockets also bulged slightly.

"Where...did you get all of that?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Well, there's a vending machine a few floors down, the nerds were getting ready for their marshmallow wars and Cindy was going to make graham cracker ginger bread house with her nephews. But she gave them to me with the promise I'll help make some houses on Saturday."

He was met with incredulous stares. "Wait, the vending machines rely on electricity. As you may have noticed, we don't have any!" Peter said.

"So?" Neal's look of honest confusion baffled them.

"How'd you get the candy out?" Jones asked.

"Oh." Recognition sparked in his eyes but he didn't say anything.

"Okay so we have the food but how to we cook it?" Diana asked as Peter tried to massage away a headache.

"Tada!" Neal reached into his pocket and brought out candles... _candles_. The were of decent size and then Neal pulled out a matchbook.

"You roast marshmallows in the embers not the flame." Peter said.

"So? People do it in the microwave too." Neal promptly sat down criss cross. He then handed out sticks that were in his back pocket. "Fake plant downstairs." He explained.

As absurd as the situation was, Peter found himself holding a marshmallow over a candle with a piece of fake plant.

"I gotta admit, these are pretty good." Jones said as he finished his s'more, and put another marshmallow over his candle.

Peter sat grumpily as his marshmallow charred unpleasantly. Neal was happily finishing his second while roasting a third. Peter sighed as he put his marshmallow down. "Any plans once we get out of here?" Peter asked for the sake of conversation.

"A shower and real bed." Neal said. During the case that day he was the one to actually catch the guy. Neal seemed to have psychic powers as he suddenly took off through the aisles of shipping containers. The thief had started to run at the same time. Peter took off after the guy but pulled up short when the person he had been chasing was tackled to the ground. Peter stared as two people wrestled over the gun. He snapped out of it when the gun was kicked over to his feet.

By then Neal had finally pinned the guy's hands over his head and both were breathing heavily. In the process both men had been covered in dirt and dust and Neal had an impressive bruise on his jaw. He had yet to clean up.

"Good idea. I'd go for a hot meal. We've been stuck for hours now and I'm tired of eating old lunches and sandwiches." Jones said.

"Real coffee." Diana glared at the cup by her knee.

"I'd probably go for all three."

Finally they all went to sleep. They huddled under their jackets and blankets they found.

 **Next morning...**

Neal startled awake when he heard the elevator ding. Looking up he saw Hughes walking in, coffee cup in hand.

"Hello." Neal yawned. "We got stuck."

The others woke at the sound of Neal's voice and the smell of proper coffee.

"Obviously. Go home, take a shower and come in when you're ready." Hughes continued to his office and sat down.

"Okay then. Anyone giving me a ride?" Neal asked as he folded his blanket.

"Yeah. Come on. I'll come get you again an hour afterword."

"An hour?" Neal whined.

"We'll stop for breakfast on our way back." Peter said. He grabbed his coat and entered the elevator.

"Yes! Bye guys!" Neal walked in behind Peter.

The elevator door closed. "S'mores?" Peter said still bemused.

"Yeah. I hadn't had s'mores in a long time. We had the ingredients, I figured why not." Neal shrugged.

"S'mores." Peter whispered shaking his head. The elevator door opened. "C'mon. Let's get a real breakfast."

 **AN: I have actually roasted marshmallows over a candle before. It was okay.**

 **So not all of them will be this short (Somewhere around 900 words.) I'll aim more for my usual 1,000+ words chapters (except for The Last Demon(PJO fic) which has 4,000 words (what was I thinking?))**

 **Sadly, I am not taking requests, YET. After the 101st chapter I will accept them. Details will come at the end of that chapter and I hope you'll stay with me that long.**

 **The reason I'm not accepting requests is because as mentioned I already have a list.**

 **However, if you have a plot or something specific you want happen I'll listen to those and might use it FOR a propmt.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my first White Collar fic! Let me know in a review and I usually respond to those who have respond worthy reviews.**

 **~Dawnmoon**


	2. Defensive Candle

**AN: Finally! I was so stuck on this until I thought of an AU. So this is a Magic AU...thing.**

 **Things to know: Each person has a Talent which is a speciality they're naturally good at. They could also learn something else but it'd be more effort. Most people have Patron's who either teach, give missions, or share secrets to their champions. Patrons can come from any mythology but I think only one or two Patrons are mentioned.**

 **Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

 **~Candle**

"C'mon Peter! I could tell you who is behind all of this if I had, at the most, five minutes with one." Neal trailed after the agent as they walked through the office.

"I told you it's not my decision. The higher ups don't trust you enough. They think your going to use it."

"I wouldn't!" Neal argued.

"What's going on?" Diana asked.

"You know the latest case? With the candles?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

"They're having a hard time getting a signature from it and Neal wants to take a look."

"Of course I do! It takes serious talent to do that."

"I'll put in a word for you but I don't think they're going to say yes." Peter relented.

"Yes!" Contented, Neal went to his desk. Diana and Peter split ways.

 **Later that week...**

"Caffery!" An agent shouted as he shoved the glass door open.

The whole office jumped and turned to stare at the newcomer, an agent who worked in the magic research department, Alex Cio. He stomped up to the conman and slammed a candle down on his desk. "You see if you can figure anything out!" Frustration nearly literally rolled off him, the air vibrated minutely.

Carefully Neal reached forward. The candle was a common one used in spells and charms and had nothing special engraved on it. Neal felt the residue from the tests already done on it.

There were different types of magic users. The ones that did the testing were jack-of-all trades type. They had general knowledge of everything. Once they gleamed something they either went with it or passed it off to someone who had more skill in the area. In this case, however, they couldn't get any clue, no matter how small. Neal almost fit in this category but didn't, for one simple reason; it wasn't natural. He trained himself extensively for everything he knew. His true Talent was Concealment and Vision.

Grabbing it Neal closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, relaxing and focusing on the candle he held. In his mind's eye he saw the white candle floating in space, no aura surrounded it...well not noticeably. As a fellow Concealer had casted the spell Neal had a better change at finding something, he knew what to look for, even the Dark Magic tricks.

In the office people stopped working as they saw the candle start to float. They were curious to Neal's power as they had never really seen anything before. The air changed again, the candle flew away from Neal and towards an open area of the floor. The room rippled as it changed. A living room appeared around them, old, with peeling wallpaper. Slowly furniture faded into existence along with a humanoid shape. Everything sharpened except the person, the candle was now sitting on a coffee table with other candles.

Neal was seeing the same thing in his head. He stood up and went to the group of candles. After unwrapping the first layer of magic the room appeared, the person was smart to use layers. Now, in his mind, Neal saw the candle glow blue. This told him the person was a Concealer, something he already knew. Green was the next color to appear, telling him that this person's patron was Loki, also Neal's patron. The next layer was the person's gender, male. Before he could get to the next layer he was physically thrown across the room and it returned to being the office again.

"Neal!" Peter shouted as climbed down the stairs. The candle continued to float under it's own power but now the two colors were visible to everyone.

"I'm fine!" Neal ground out as he sat up, glaring at the candle. "I need to talk to Loki. He'll be able to tell us who's work it is."

"How do you know he'll help?" Alex asked. Loki wasn't known to interfere too much.

"He likes me." Neal smiled cheekily. Then suddenly he popped out of existence in a flash of green.

"I'm leav- Where'd the candle go?!" Alex shouted.

"Loki probably grabbed it too." Diana shrugged.

People muttered as they broke apart and went to do their jobs. Alex followed Peter to his office.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Alex asked, impatient to get back to work.

Peter merely shook his head. A second later there was a shout outside the office.

"Sorry!" The duo looked out and saw Neal spread eagle on the floor, a couple of folders around him. He got up and made his way to Peter's office.

"So?" Alex asked.

Neal opened his mouth to speak but the candle reappeared and shot magic at him. Flying through the office for the third time Neal groaned as he landed.

"Neal!"

"I'm fine. The defense on that thing is incredible." He remained on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Alex grabbed the evidence and followed Peter out of his office.

"What can you tell us?" Peter asked as he helped Neal up.

"I can give you the address of the house-" In a flash his hand was up and sending his own magic back at the candle as it shot at him again. Alex jumped as he felt the power build up and leave the thing. "It's trying to eliminate me so I can't tell you." He explained as everyone stared at it.

Eventually Neal was able to tell them and they drove off. They snuck up the house but was quickly stopped by a ward. The people who had the right skills put a hand to the invisible wall and focused on breaking it. Neal stepped back, nervous that the wall would attack him.

"Caffery! Get in here!" Alex yelled at him.

Hesitantly he stepped forward, laying his hand flat and closing his eyes.

The effect was instantaneous, people on the far side fell forward at the sudden lack of resistance. The people in the middle felt the power slide under their hands, it all converged on one person–Neal Caffery. He grunted but kept his hand firmly on the section in front of him. He had no idea why it hated him so much, usually people with the same patron allowed each other through, or at the very least resisted with no harm.

"Go!" He growled, his face scrunched up in pain. Peter hesitated before waving over a healer. The healer instantly put a hand on Neal's shoulder. It seemed to help slightly so Peter motioned everyone else forward.

The arrest was quick and all the evidence they needed was there. After working on the wall Neal finally broke it completely a half an hour later. He collapsed to his knees with a sigh, the healer doing what he could. It was determined that Neal just needed rest.

 **Later that evening...**

Neal made it home, Peter helping him to bed. The conman fell gratefully, fully clothed, onto his bed. He was nearly asleep right away.

"Why do you think his magic attacked you so much?" Peter asked as he worked off one of Neal's shoes. He received a groan and Neal kicking off his other shoe. Peter was fully expecting the shoes to disappear but it appeared Neal was even too magically drained for that. Peter just moved them to the side before walking away.

"See you Friday." He said, indirectly saying Neal had the next day off. He got a grateful sigh before Neal seemed to go completely limp.

Chuckling quietly, shaking his head in amazement of the day, he closed the door and left.

 **AN: In case anyone is curious Peter's Patron is Jupiter. Jupiter (as does Zeus) has a domain over justice/laws along with the sky domain. I picked Jupiter though 'cause he's Roman and more disciplined (really can you see Zeus doing that? I mean, the Percy Jackson one, which the one I always think of).**

 **Also characters who might not show up but I thought of Patrons for (most Greek or Roman):**

 **Kate-Aphrodite (Imagine Kate charmspeak while conning with Neal ;) )**

 **Diana- Athena (She's more warlike than her Roman counterpart, Minerva)**

 **El- Either Hera/Juno or Hestia**

 **I don't remember if it says but Alex Crio's is Hermes**

 **Let me know if you'd be interested in seeing this AU again. I really enjoyed writing magic!Neal, so you might get another in the future even if no one says anything. More people who vote yes then the chance will go up considerably.**

 **Ask if anything in this world confused you and I'll answer or edit this to make more sense or address it in a future magic AU chapter. :D**

 **~Dawnmoon**


End file.
